Twin Peaks
by urdreamkeeper
Summary: Sam's cold....Jack notices. This is for all you girls who have had to bear with tight t-shirts when the "twins" are extremely cold. If you know what I mean.


Twin Peaks

Summary: Sam's cold....and Jack notices

Rating: PG

Season: You know, we've already been through this. Someone outbid me on EBAY for Jonas. Now I am back to writing my stories with Daniel in them, so it really doesn't matter what season, since there are no spoilers anyway.

Spoilers: ­

Disclaimer: Wait, let me check..... nope. No deed to the SG-1 franchise in any of my pockets.

Yup. It's definitely cold in here today. Carter should realize that they crank up the AC in this joint during the summer.

Thank God for tight black t-shirts.

Thank God for airconditioning. 

Thank God for beautiful women.

Thank god for Carter.

Oh! Thank you God for a beautiful woman like Carter who is wearing a tight black t-shirt in the airconditoning!

"...Isn't that right sir?" Carter says nonchalantly.

Shit. Now what?

"Whatever you say Carter, you're the expert." I reply, suddenly wishing they would turn the airconditioning up. Is it hot in here or is it just her?

"Sir, you were the one who recommended this briefing to discuss the possibility of putting new maneuverability thrusters on the 302, not me. What's going on?" Sam is starting to get flustered like she does as of late when I am not paying attention to her.

"Oh I was paying attention to you Major, it's just that you know so much more about this stuff than I do, so I figured I would let you talk first." Of course I was paying attention to her, just not to the part of her anatomy that she would have preferred.

"Colonel, is there something else on your mind?" The General asks me from his place at the head of the table. Oh...if ..he...only ...knew.

"Sorry sir, for some reason I was just having a flashback to a television show that I used to watch. Didn't mean to let my mind wander. Where were we?"

I am getting out of here as fast as I can. Thank God the briefing's over. I don't think I could take much more of this. Don't they issue looser black t-shirts for the girls? Daniel, Teal'c and I walk out of the briefing room together, Carter is on our heels. Just don't turn around. Just don't turn around, because my eyes will not stay where they are supposed to if she starts talking to me...

"Sir, wait up!" Oh shit, here she comes. With those... nice...big...tortuous...beautiful...perky...

"So what TV show were you thinking about to keep your mind away from the briefing?" Sam asks all too innocently, as us guys turn to face her.

I swear my mouth operates on a different frequency than my brain. Daniel and Teal'c are looking at me. I can't help but say it, it just pops out.

"Twin Peaks." I say and as I turn to go, I notice Daniel's lower jaw open to match his wide eyes. Teal'c is just staring at me, and wait.... is she smiling?

"Why are you smiling Carter? I would have thought that my interruption to the briefing would have annoyed the crap out of you. Really I'm sorry. it's just that...my mind wanders...uh..to different places sometimes." Damn! I catch myself looking well below eye level once again. "And besides, you know how distracted I get when they crank up the AC in that brieifng room, geeze it's like an icebox!" I am sooo trying to cover my ass. I wonder if it's working.

"It's okay sir, I find that my mind wanders to different things like that all the time! I was just curious." I smile, and my eyes go right back up to her face where they belong. She continues on.

"In fact, I was actually thinking of a show I watched once too! Isn't that a coincidence?" Why is she smiling like that?

Okay, well now she's got me. Daniel and Teal'c are still looking on in amused silence. I KNOW that Danile understood my TV reference by the way he just looked at me, and the little smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Why does he always lick his lips like that? I turn to face Carter again.

"You were? Really? What TV show? Was it like Escape to Mars, or Alien, or Mr. Wizard or something?"

"No sir. Actually, it was this movie called 'Honey, I shrunk the kids'". She is still smiling as her eyes leave mine and head south... way... down...

"HEY!!" I call to her backside as she turns to leave.

Daniel and Teal'c turn and go too.

"CARTER? DANIEL? TEAL'C!" but none of them turn back around. "Guys!"

Just then I hear someone behind me. As I turn, I realize that it's Hammond. What does he want?

"Twin Peaks? You couldn't have come up with anything better than that Jack?" Hammond is just shaking his head as he makes way to go to his office.

"What?" I say to an empty corridor.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 


End file.
